Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual episode of Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. Samurai Jack Vs. Afro Samurai is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Samurai Jack from Samurai Jack against Afro Samurai from Afro Samurai. Description Samurai Jack Vs. Afro Samurai! It's a samurai battle! Two deadly swordsmen that have built up a reputation for beating the odds and slaying entire armies, but today, one of them will be slain. Will Jack overcome Afro's revenge? Or will he be defeated by the number one? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Samurais, warriors considered to be the military Japanese nobility. Respectable beings that can give their life for others and do whatever is in their hands to keep their honor intact Boomstick: And most times, they are badass killing machines with incredible swordsmanship ability! Wiz: In fiction, there are many incarnations of samurais. They moved on from history, to books, movies, comics, mangas, anime, TV shows and basically every existing media. Boomstick: However, these incarnations may have changed a bit the image of what a samurai is. Wiz: And some others, despite everything, still have the spirit of a real samurai. Boomstick: Like Jack, the time-traveling samurai prince from Samurai Jack. Wiz: And Afro, the number one from Afro Samurai. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win... A Death Battle. Samurai Jack Afro Samurai Pre-Fight (Cue''' [https://youtu.be/uihVrASDQhU?t=32s Invader - Jim Johnston]''') Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEE! Who would you be rooting for? Samurai Jack Afro Samurai Who do you think would win? Samurai Jack Afro Samurai Death Battle! Number One’s hill (Cue Samurai Jack I) The sun was hiding, and the dawn was coming to everywhere. Some footsteps can be heard through the place, made by a man with a white kimono. He had been traveling for a long time, searching for answers and becoming stronger and wiser, but also, not ageing. One day, during his wandering, he found about a legend, the legend of the powerful “number one” headband, which gives its owner supernatural powers, immortality, godhood, knowledge and some other things. The man, believing that with that power, he could defeat his greatest enemy (the demon, Aku), started a mission to find that headband, what brought him to that place. During his mission, however, he found that the headbands were just objects of mass destruction, causing hundreds of deaths around the world. That had to stop there, his travel was no longer to get power, but to destroy the headbands and hide that legend to the world. This man, better known as Jack, already had a headband: the “number two” headband, which he holds in his left hand. He continued walking, stopping when he manages to see a silhouette at the end of the road. The distance between the two, was about 15 meters. Jack looks at the silhouette carefully, visualizing it was another man, who is smoking, wearing a white Japanese folding shirt, dark brown baggy pants with heavily frayed hems by the ankles and a pair of wooden sandals, but most important, he had a headband tied to his forehead. Noticing that, Jack slowly unsheathes his katana, and aims it at the black man, who already knew what was happening there. “You are the number one, are not you?” In response, the other man takes his sheathed katana, showing a grim look. Of course, this man is the owner of the number one headband, he is the Afro Samurai. Seconds after that, other man appears behind Afro, a ninja-like guy with blue attire, red glasses and a white afro which stands in contrast to the number one's own hair: Ninja Ninja. He was also smoking. “Yo, yo, yo, Afro! This guy has your same expression! Are you gonna fight him?” Like Jack did, Afro unsheathes his katana in a quick move. Ninja Nija sighs after watching it. “Yeah, you’re gonna fight him. Welp, I’m sure you can defeat this white guy. I’m just gonna sit here and watch you.” With that said Ninja Ninja jumps from Afro’s position, and lands upside a rock, where he sits. At the same time, Jack, having no answer, lowers his sword, and closes his eyes. “I am here to take the number one head band, and destroy it along the other existing bands. Then, this problem will be solved, and thousands of dead will be avoided. You can give me the headband peacefully, or-“ Suddenly, he’s interrupted by Afro loudly spitting his cigar. “Shut up your damn mouth.” (Music stops) Afro takes a battle stance, holding both his sheath and katana. Seeing that, Jack does the same with his katana. “If you’re here to take the headband, then you’ll have to fight me first.” Jack opens his eyes, and looks at his new found foe, aiming the katana at Afro once again. “If you want so, then I have no choice but to fight.” The two look at each other carefully. The silence spreads around, and the only sound that can be heard is the air flowing. With the sun hiding, and from above, the two fighters see like two quiet dark shadows, waiting for their enemy to do any move. “Let’s start this." (Cue Sneak Chamber) 'Fight!' TBA when the analysis are done. 'KO!' Results Advantages and Disadvantages 'Samurai Jack' 'Afro Samurai' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Samurai Duel Category:Black vs White themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:TheDoomGaze Category:Season 1 TheDoomGaze Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years